


A Mother's Protection

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Family, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: A growl came from behind him. When he turned to see what it was, all the young male saw were three rows of sharp teeth running right at him.





	A Mother's Protection

The young Dragon skittered across the grass, chasing down the furry beast that had stolen his rabbit. It yipped when his jaws slammed down onto his spine, piercing through the gaps in the vertebrae and paralyzing it.

His meal. All his.

And he wolfed down the rabbit. The furry beast - a fox, he thought, would be a gift to his mother.

It was heavy for the young one, and he had to stop multiple times. One of these stops was near home. His mother was asleep, so it would be a pleasant wake up call.

A growl came from behind him. When he turned to see what it was, all the young male saw were three rows of sharp teeth running right at him.

Crying in alarm, he moved, roaring in pain when the beasts jaws clamped down on his neck instead of his face. Blood tickled the underside of his scales, running in waves from the punctures in his flesh.

The world around him shook, motion blur meaning the male couldn't make out what was attacking him.

An angry roar screamed the forest down, before the head thrashing stopped and two large beasts colliding echoed throughout the clearing.

His mother had come to his rescue, teeth bared at the other. Another Dragon. Flames licked the air as his mother blasted out the first move. She was aggressive and defending her child.

The other Dragon knew when to stop a fight, snarling at the two relatives before taking to the air in a flurry.

A soft snort and his mother licking his wounds clean startled the little male.

But he was safe.


End file.
